The present invention relates to the field of animal husbandry and the grooming and care of animals, more specifically, motorized brush.
The grooming of animals is a labor-intensive process. For many animals, the brushing of fur and hair is an especially important but time consuming task. While the use of motorized brushes can reduce the time required for the brushing of fur and hair, the noise generated by the motor driving the brush can make the animal being groomed skittish and uncooperative.